


Recovery

by aunt_zelda



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Resurrection, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: Really, Percy should have known better. If anyone could bargain with a god and come out the winner, it would be Vex.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vax'ildan/Vex'ahlia, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



> Wanted to write you a treat.

Really, Percy should have known better. If anyone could bargain with a god and come out the winner, it would be Vex. Especially with something as valuable to her as her brother’s life on the line. 

Percy waited in the temple, tense and coiled like a spring, watching the pool of blood. After what felt like a lifetime, Vex reemerged, half carrying a body with her. Percy rushed forward to help, startled and relieved that Vax’s body was warm to the touch. 

Vex doesn’t tell him what transpired between her and the Raven Queen. He assumes some kind of deal was struck. Old stories of firstborns and halved lives lurk in his mind, but he never asks. 

It was never a question of where Vax would stay when he recovered. Their marriage bed is large enough for half a dozen people. Percy drapes blankets around Vex and tries to convince her to rest, though she insists on watching her brother as much as possible. 

Vax sleeps, trance-like, for several days and nights. Finally he begins to stir, his eyes flicker, and he groans, reaching first for his sister and then for a pitcher of water. He sleeps less and less, but he still shivers in the night despite Percy and Vex bracketing his body with their own heat.

After a month, Percy walks in and finds the two of them kissing. Vax’s hands are on Vex’s hips and Vex’s shirt unlaced down the front. Percy isn’t especially shocked – he knew the two of them shared lovers in their adventuring days – but he does have a question for Vex. 

“Is this something for the two of you, or am I welcome to join?”

Vex considers him, then her brother, and then holds out a hand, beckoning Percy close. 

Percy joins them in bed for the first of many nights to come.


End file.
